


Screw Loose

by study_in_orchid



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/study_in_orchid/pseuds/study_in_orchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after making Soul Eater into a death scythe and gifting him to Lord Death, Maka Albarn returns to the DWMA as a teacher. At 21, she is the youngest professor and the most adept. She grew up in those years, learned to harness her soul wavelength and now works without a partner - not that she isn't looking. Her newfound abilities and growth have not gone unnoticed - especially so by her old professor, Dr. Franken Stein, and former teammate, Death the Kid. Maka's mind is far from romance until something about Stein steals her focus, could there be something there more than co-workers? Or will Kid succeed in tickling her fancy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back: Maka's Return to the Academy?

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely get "spicy" and possibly NSFW. This is my guilty pleasure OTP, don't ruin it for me or be mean. This is for me more than anything, haters gonna hate, but I don't care or want to hear it. Thanks!

It was my first day teaching at the DWMA, my first day back since I gifted Soul to be Lord Death's next scythe. For three years, I travelled the world to learn and to hunt kishins that remained after Ashura was defeated. Even though THE kishin was gone, there were still many to weed out. That kept the Academy in business. I followed the postcards Mama had sent me over the years, taking some time to search for a new partner, but no one could replace Soul Eater. Black*Star had been teaching me to use my soul wavelength as a weapon and, although it had been a slow progress, I had gotten fairly good at it. I wanted a partner, but I no longer needed one. Lord Death saw promise in what I had been doing and asked me back as an instructor. At 21, I was going to be the youngest professor at the academy to date.  
The building looked just as I remembered, it was hard to believe that it hadn't been very long since Soul's and my ceremony. Lord Death had been so proud and had chosen Soul to become his personal weapon. Nervously, I readjusted my skirt as I paused halfway up the stairs. The sun laughed in the sky and as I looked up at the Academy, I could understand why Kid always got so thrilled about it. It was beautiful.  
"Hey, Maka!" A familiar voice broke me out of my reprieve. Soul! My former partner waved at my from the top landing and my heart skipped. It had been too long. Breathlessly, I ran up the remainder of the stairs right into his arms. He was solid and warm and there was so much familiarity in his scent. I breathed him in as his arms encircled me. Over the years as we grew up, our hugs changed too. I had developed more curves and he more muscle.  
There was a safety there that I had forgotten. "I missed you." I pulled away enough to stare into his eyes, they had gotten so much darker since he became a Death scythe. Almost the color of blood. His unruly white hair had somehow been tamed and, even in the black suit he wore, I could see the muscle definition of his arms. He had become quite handsome since I left.  
"Hey, hey, how's it going? What's up?" Lord Death interrupted and I felt my cheeks redden. I had been thinking about Soul too much. Over the last few years, I had been so alone and having my partner near by alleviated some of the loneliness that I hadn't realized had manifested.  
"Hello, Lord Death, I'm reported for my first day as an instructor." I smiled and bowed at the Reaper. "Its good to be back." Even with the mask, I could tell he was pleased.  
"Right, today you begin as the new teacher of Soul Studies. Professor Stein will be assisting you for the time being." My heart either skipped or stopped, I could hardly tell. Even after all this time, his name elicited a reaction in me.  
"Yes, sir," Smiling again, I waved goodbye, squeezed Soul's hand and walked into the DWMA. I had barely made it through the door when I collided with a solid body.  
"Maka, good to see you."


	2. Forget Me Not: An Old Flame?

"Kid?" The last person I had expected to see was the Reaper's son. "What are you doing here?" I knew he had to work twice as hard as Black*Star or myself because of Patti and Liz, but I had assumed he had finished.   
"I could ask you the same thing, Maka." Kid smiled at me and I noticed how gold his eyes had gotten since I left. "I have two more souls to collect and Dad is training me to become the new headmaster of the Academy. Soul and I keep a fairly controlled reign on things here. No more mobile schools." We laughed, remembering that day. "What are you doing here?" I heard distinct laughter coming down the hallway. Liz and Patti were coming to their meister's side. The Thompson girls were dressed as usual red crop tops, white ties, grey pants. Almost symmetrical.   
Nervously, I fixed my skirt again. "I'm the new Soul Studies professor."  
Liz and Patti were suddenly beside me, pulling me into one massive bone crushing embrace. "Hi Maka!" They said in unison. Liz poked my side, "Look who filled out a bit, Patti?"  
"She looks so much older!" Patti replied, poking my breast.   
I blushed at the attention, "Thank you, it is good to see you both!" Smiling, we started to exchange more pleasantries before being interrupted.   
Death the Kid looked paler, if that was possible, "Under Dr. Stein?"  
It was an odd reaction. Professor Stein had helped us achieve what we had and we owed him. My heart did a strange flip again. An even odder reaction. "Yes, that is what Lord Death told me anyway." Kid opened his mouth to reply when the bell rang, "Well, I better not be late on my first day. See you!" I escaped down the corridor, thankful for the diversion. It was hard to deny the chemistry between Kid and I, it had always been there.


	3. First Day of Class: Fighting Chemistry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka starts teaching with Stein!

Awkwardly, I walked over to the classroom to start my first class. The room was just as I remembered it, nothing had changed in the years I had been gone. The faint smell of antiseptic and formaldehyde proved that Dr. Stein had been up to his usual experiments. Students were filtering in slowly, lost in conversation intense enough that no one noticed me standing up front. I could see the souls of each student that entered the room, I could see wavelengths and determine who were partners. No partnership was as solid as they should have been, but there was a lot of potential. "Interesting group of students, huh?"   
"Dr. Stein," I forced down my fight response as the professor seemingly appeared behind me from out of nowhere. "You've learned to hide your soul wavelength."   
He chuckled and released the guard over his soul. There was a sudden flood of power to my senses. "I forget how good you are, Miss Albarn." And there was that smile, bordering on insane that I remembered all too well. "What do you think about them?"  
"There is potential. A fair deal of warring wavelengths, but they are young and malleable. They'll learn." I made sure to keep my eyes off him, focusing on the class. But I could feel him watching me, analyzing my soul. There was a long pause before he spoke and I felt vulnerable caught in his sight.  
"You've grown up in the last few years, Maka. Its good to see you."  
Ignoring the glint in his eyes and the pounding in my chest, I addressed the class. "Welcome to your first day of Soul Studies, I'm your new professor, Maka Albarn."


End file.
